Jenna
''Jenna ''is the main character in the Hybridverse side story Stall No. 4 and a major character in Pokémon: Serene Unity. Formerly a male human named Andreas, she now lives with the Johto Gym Leader Whitney and her Uncle Milton at their farm after being turned into a Miltank hybrid. Bio Andreas was a normal who grew up in Goldenrod City. As a child, he was very close with Whitney, even going to Trainer's School together. There they started somewhat of a rivalry, always battling and training their Pokémon together after school. They both went on to become skilled Pokémon trainers, but Whitney got success pretty early by getting the attention of the Johto Pokémon League. Andreas was happy for her, but their friendly rivalry only escalated from there. When Andreas attempted the Johto League and reached Whitney, their battle was fierce. The battle ended in a stalemate, but Whitney gave Andreas his Plain Badge anyway. Even years later, Andreas regularly hung out with Whitney in Goldenrod when he was or when he came back from traveling. He had also done a lot of work for Whitney at her Uncle Milton's farm when he needed a little extra cash. One day when Andreas was called by Whitney to help with a shiny Miltank who wouldn't talk to them, he opened a dialogue with the Miltank. He discovered that the reclusive Miltank's name was Tara, and she was on the run from Team Plasma after doing some unknown experiments on her. Tara offered Andreas some of her milk for being so nice to her, but when he drank it, he found himself transforming into a Miltank hybrid almost instantly. Luckily, the milk failed to brainwash Andreas into becoming a slave to Plasma, but it left him in a different form and with a different gender. Jenna was the new name she decided to use for her new form, and instead of letting the transformation ruin her life, she decided to make the best of it. Since Tara couldn't provide her milk given its transforming properties, Jenna took her place, her new form allowing her to produce milk for Whitney's farm. She lives in Stall No. 4 in Whitney's barn, her existence a secret to everyone except for the people on the farm. Personality Jenna is a very caring person. When she was still human, she helped out Whitney as much as she could, doing a lot of work for her and her family. She has a very determined personality, always pushing through difficult tasks to the best of her ability. Even after her transformation, she retained this quality. She spends as much time as she can researching Team Plasma on the internet with the help of Tara. Abilities and Skills Jenna, as a Miltank, has a few advantages in her form. Because she is a hybrid, she gains access to all of Tara's moves. She is very heavy, and so her Body Slam attacks are devastating. She also gained the ability to produce milk. She uses this ability to help out at Whitney's farm.Category:Characters Category:Hybrids